APRIL MOP
by nichi youichi
Summary: Hiruma memiliki hari yang baginya hariitu sangat menyenangkan. Hari apakah itu?


Hai-hai kita bertemu lagi di fic lain ini sedikit OOC,sedikit OC,dan Typo.

**APRIL MOP** **By Michi youichi**

**Disclamier: RIICHI****R****O INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA selamanya...**

**Bacany****a**** slow aja k****a****ya di moscow dan santai aja kaya di pantai. OKE BOS!**

**Silahkan membaca...**

**HIRUMA POV**

Matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela jatuh tepat menerangi mataku yang masih tertutup .Cahaya itu menggangu tidurku yang pun mulai membuka mataku dan bangun dari tempat tidurku dan beranjak mandi. Tak lama setelah mandi aku sarapan selesai aku keruang tamu untuk menonton tv tapi rasanya aku merasa bosan sekali,aku melihat tanggal berapa sekarang di hpku saat melihat aku tersenyum ala setanku.

"Kekeke...Hari ini ya?" Aku pun tertawa."Siapa ya yang akan menjadi sasaranku ya? Kakek sialan... sudah,Gendut sialan ..sudah juga...," Aku berfikir sebentar dan menyeringi. "YAHA..Sasaranku adalah kau Manajer sialan,Tunggu kejutan dariku kekeke...," Aku pun mengetik sesuatu di layar hpku.

**HIRUMA POV END**

**MAMORI POV**

Mamori sedang asik-asiknya masak tiba-tiba suara kucing mengeong indah bukan kucing beneran loh ya itu adalah suara ringtone pesan singkat milik langsung menyambar hpnya dan membuka isi pesan singkat yang ia dapat.

_**From:Hiruma youichi**_

_**Manajerku aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tama**__**n**__** sore ini pukul 17:00 nanti aku jemput di depan rumahmu**__**.**_

"Eh..Tumben –tumbenan ngajak jalan-jalan manggilnya Manajer'KU' lagi?" Mamori bingung ."KYAAA,Masakanku," Mamori langsung kedapur untuk mengecek masakannya.

**MAMORI POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Tibalah waktu untuk Hiruma & Mamori jalan-jalan ke asik-asiknya Mamori berdandan di cermin tiba-tiba hpnya berdering menandakan ada pesan singkat saja Mamori membuka isi pesan itu dan membacanya.

_**From:Hiruma youichi**_

_**Aku sekarang ada didepan rumahmu**__**.**_

"Tuhkan kayanya ada yang aneh deh sama ni orang,biasanya kalo dia udah datang aku disuruh keluar rumah cepet-cepet tapi ini engga,sumpah mencurigakn banget," Mamori tambah bingung & pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung menemui Hiruma yang sudah menunggunya.

"Yo,Mamori," sapa Hiruma dan tersenyum seperti waktu festival di SMU Deimon dulu.

Mamori juga menyapa dengan kebingungan yang amat karena melihat tingkah Hiruma sekarang dan mereka mulai berjalan ketaman.

"Hi..Hiruma kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Mamori .

"Iya,aku baik-baik saja memangnya ada apa?" jawab Hiruma dengan senyum bukan senyum setan.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi sepertinya aneh saja kau sekarang seperti berubah,misalnya memanggil namaku dengan tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'sialan' dan ditambah lagi kau E..tersenyum," kata Mamori ragu.

"Oh..hanya itu, ya aku hanya mencoba saja menjadi seperti ini dan ternyata menyenangkan menjadi seperti ini," jawab Hiruma.

"OH.. Baguslah kalau kau sudah berubah," tambah Mamori.

Hiruma tersenyum'Keh mana mungkuin seorang Hiruma Youichi berubah Manajer bodoh'dalam hati Hirum berkata.

**-skip selama perjalanan menuju taman-**

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di taman.

"Sore-sore begini memang enak ketaman ya Hiruma?" Mamori bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Ya benar apalagi melihat matahari terbenam sore begini," Hiruma duduk dirumput dan memandang langit sore.

'Ya ampun bener-bener 180 derajat beda banget,kemasukan apa Hiruma bisa berubah gini?' gumam Mamori, Mamori masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba ada bola mengelinding ke arah Hiruma.

"kakak-kakak lemparkan bolanya kesini," suara anak kecil pemilik bola yang ada didepan Hiruma yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"baik..," Hiruma melempar bolanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Mamori hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Hiruma yang di kenal Hiruma itu tidak suka anak a dan Mamori sesekali bercakap-cakap Mamori tertawa dan Hiruma terasa hari sudah malam menunjukan pukul 18:30.

'**TING TONG TING TONG ICE CEAM ICE CREAM****'**

Suara tukang ice cream lewat.

"Pak ice cream!" Hiruma memanggil tukang ice cream yang ice ceram pun berhenti.

Hiruma membeli 2 ice cream yang 1 untuknya sendiri dan 1 lagi untuk Mamori.

"ini,makanlah," Hiruma menyodorkan ice cream ke Mamori.

Tapi saat Mamori mau menggambil ice cream itu tiba-tiba hiruma menyodorkan ice cream itu ke muka Mamori.

"APRIL MOP...,Kau tertipu Manajer bodoh!kekeke...," Hiruma tertawa sampai mengeluarkn air mata.

"HIRUMA! Jadi ini semua hanya tipuan," Mamori kesal.

"Kekeke... Tentu saja,Sekarang bersihkan wajahmu yang sudah seperti badut itu bodoh," Hiruma tertawa lagi.

**THE END**

Michi:Pak tunggu beli ice creamnya(manggil tukang ice cream).

Nichi:Hahaha...Kak Mamori udah kaya badut.

(Hiruma nyamperin nichi yang lagi ketawa ketawa)

Hiruma:hei mau permen karet ga?

Nichi: Eh.. tumben baek ntar tipuan juga lagi(curiga)

Hiruma:Lo taukan sifat gw udah balik lagi berarti gue ga bohong! Mau ga ni?

Nichi:iya deh(narik permen karet)

Michi:makasih pak (jalan ke nichi)Nichi tunggu!

Nichi:KYAAA!(pingsan)

Michi:Baru mau bilang kalau permen karet itu boongan kalo di tarik bukan permen karet yang keluar tapi kecoa karet(jalan ke nichi)kamu ga apa ap-(belum selesai ngomong michi kesandung terus ice creamnya numplek kemukanya sendiri)

Hiruma: KEKE...APRIL MOP YAHA!

Tukang ice cream: (sweat drop)ya sudah karna yang lain lagi aprilmop-aprilmopan mending ngereview yang banyak dan jangan lupa beli ice cream saya(gerobaknya dibakar oleh readers)


End file.
